


Shoelace of Fate

by prblue



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, but they both care about each other, stanley is a mess, teach me how to tag, xeno is a mess too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblue/pseuds/prblue
Summary: Veiled threads of prisoning faith rasped at his shoes. Claret red was merely a reminder of it is. Do you know a one can unknot their red thread of fate?
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr.Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Shoelace of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> almost 6k words... i wouldnt read this if i was you. english is not my main language so i apologize if this is a complete mess lol. please dont hesitate to leave comments <3 
> 
> please follow my twitter! @prblue_

To say the least, Stanley Snyder is not a person who wields things crudely and awfully uncoordinated. As a matter of fact, he is well-aware of his daily surroundings, massively believes he can read people's emotions and loves to boost upon his strength in the presence of his lanky best friend. But in all fairness, if we do contemplate in comparing Stanley Snyder to the other students in their high-school, his endurance is quite spectacular. Even Xeno heavily agrees to that statement(acknowledging that he was the same little boy who Stanley would allow to be on his back for hours and carry around).

Yes — for sure, he's one of those students who are characterised for their very—indisputable reduction of effort when it comes to their school education. As he one that does not contradict the truth of him glancing at his room's ceiling for hours rather than studying. He also happens to not deny that his thoughts tend to get blurry the instant he opens a school book. Therefore to retaliate that very significant dilemma of his, he would seek for entertainment. _By the means of entertainment,_ he would close the book to get rid of the blurriness of his brain and either play video games or spam Xeno with memes.

However, he got quite a reputation in their school. As much he appreciates people gawking at his face for his _(obvious)_ good looks, he also despises the same people who try to familiarize themselves to the scientist in hope to get closer to Stanley. Stanley is pretty well-known around the school for being a hard-working student in the PE department. It is one of the only places where you could find him wasting his time in for quite a while. But then when it comes to his _classes_ , he is also pretty well-known for being a professional at his lack of attention.

As Xeno would say, it is very ironic of him to pay consideration to everything even the unnecessary but not his damn classes.

But either way, Stanley Snyder is not enamoured to studying and Xeno would really love to fix that.

In all honesty, It is not like Stanley will pursue a career that requires advanced school knowledge(at least he thinks so) when he made it very clear to everyone that his interests manifest only in the Armed Forces. However, what made Xeno profoundly irritated of Stanley's behaviour is not only his resentment towards studying but towards his enthusiasm, and fascination with video games. With the thought of his relentless attempts to conquer a challenging boss for hours, Stanley is an absolute expert at it. All up for it.

And Xeno is not a supporter of the kind of mentality his best friend is trying to maintain.

_At all._

Stanley would talk. Talks of centuries-alike, perceived in boisterous claims about games, then a pinch of 'I cannot-wait-to-hold-a-real sniper-rifle, do-you-think-I-will-look-good-next-to-it?' and Xeno would only silently listen to his best friend. Maybe disagree from times to any of Stanley's gaming choices to aggravate him even more. Stanley loves video games. Stanley loves the concept of the Armed Forces. Stanley really wants to hold a sniper rifle, _it is serious._ But Stanley hates school and believes there is no point of it for him. Stanley heavily dislikes Xeno for influencing him into consecrating time to gain knowledge. For the so-called 'sake' and to guarantee a spot into a college just in case if he _'ever'_ changes his mind.

He would never change his mind. _It is a god-damn sniper for fucks sake._ He also does not want to dedicate time into studying more for another five fucking years.

Although, to tell the truth, most often Xeno was the only one who succeeded to get him off from his games (after a lot of attempts) just to get him to read something enlightening. Xeno would sometimes read a huge text out loud to Stanley so he would stop playing those addictive games and listen to him. In addition to sending him a series of videos on how to solve math problems late at night because he knows Stanley is still awake ~~(incapable of sleeping probably)~~ at 3 am due to the constant exposure to screens. Xeno wants his athletic best friend to understand the real purpose of being in school in the first place. A chance to refine himself as a human, to develop and make correct choices in life via logic and science.

Stanley does not understand. _He genuinely does not._ His parents are actually very fond of him seeking a profession that is quite kin to his father and they do not care if his grades aren't that good. He does not comprehend the intended purpose of why Xeno is attempting to get him to get straight A's. _It is not like he will completely fail if he ditches most of the subjects?_ _No?_

But Xeno is _Xeno_ , and _Xeno_ will get whatever he wants. ~~By making him do things he'd rather not to, for precision.~~ Eventually, Stanley would always obey. He has no reason not to when it is inducted by _Xeno_. Stanley wasn't very enamoured of Xeno's attempts at first, but to an extent, he thinks he can understand the intention behind his friend's actions. In fact, _he desperately wants to understand._ Not for his sake because honestly, the man does not care much for himself. But for Xeno's.

Because it is _Xeno. It is that simple._

Can you blame him for not wanting to have any sort of association with studying though? Xeno is a natural to anything he does. He does not even have to study to achieve straight A's. Xeno can be an _is_ and Stanley _isn't._ Xeno has the brains for everything. It was massively praised and recognized by adults when they were kids. _Stanley knew how negatively that has affected his best friend though._ It bothered Stanley to see his childhood friend deeply pressured and succumbing a significant element of his childhood by spending time in labs with professional scientists. All he was able to orchestrate around that time is comforting his childhood friend that having recognition and admiration from adults is not as bad as he thinks. _But how can he relate?_ He would try to remind him to enjoy science as much as possible but words barely do anything in this era. He knew he could have done better to save Xeno from the being the man he is now.

A man who is impassionate towards his passion.

Xeno used to have zero intentions of implementing anything that advances society, unless it benefits him. He was and till now a distinctive topic and utterly unique. He wasn't the kindest person out there and has no intention of helping others. He tends to get very selfish in many situations and doesn't have any incentive to defend others unless it is himself. But his curiosity in regards to science was an unfortunate flaw that Xeno possessed. It had elegantly annihilated this non-existent particular cat many times already because of him as he would say. 

_It was damn admirable of him._ Somehow they both clicked.

He did science because it **_was_** his passion. It was the only thing that made Xeno's eyes genuinely sparkle and Stanley _loved_ to see his friend content. However, that is when the grown-ups encircling Xeno essentially decided for his progress, eventuality and his occupation in this context once they realized what he is capable of. They took advantage of his empty best friend at a young age and a part of him blames himself for not doing something. _How could he when they were mere, clueless kids around that time?_ It still does not mean he can't blame himself for it.

But for the lack of better terms, describing Xeno now would be describing a vacant paper waiting to be enlightened. Where science used to mean the world to him, _they both know science is more of a chore now for him._

 _What does Xeno really stand to gain from living up to the high expectations they have set for him?_ They all believed someday, Xeno will be something... Something significant, but it never crossed their mind that he can make the possible, also impossible. Stanley still remembers the day when Xeno murmured to himself. _It was just loud enough for him to hear._

_''Showing them they are wrong, to see their expectations on me crumble so I could laugh at their wasted effort.''_

If anything, _Xeno is the one crumbling_ and Stanley wishes he can help. _Perhaps this explains his natural behaviour of succumbing to Xeno's needs eventually._

Stanley Snyder would smile widely with ease whenever Xeno's anxious to talk an adult due to his introvert nature. Then do the talking for him instead. Laugh and make a joke whenever Xeno's down over a failed experiment to remind him that failure is a common occurrence in life _(only to have Xeno correct him and say a failure is a fundamental approach to scientific researches and experiments as well. That he is down because he could have done better. That he has expectations to meet unlike Stanley)._

**_Stanley Snyder really wants to understand..._ **

But he still would always try to radiate positivity in any ludicrous form for Xeno. He would always stand firm physically and mentally for both of them, genuine, beaming and loving. Confidence atmosphere envelops him, fairly enough to attract to those who want to be his friend. Stanley is an indeed dependable person. Xeno would lie if he said he wasn't envious of any of those traits. But Xeno is also greedily-pleased that Stanley is dependable to him _only._

They both knew it is all about Xeno to Stanley _but never Stanley to Xeno._

Just a miniature, selfish part of Stanley wishes he would mean more to him.

_However, the taste of guilt is more natural to him now. A reminder._

**.**

_So, what if he doesn't tie his shoelace anymore?_

In his defense, this used to deem as a counterattack _(more of a game actually)_ towards his best friend for making Stanley do things he's not an enthusiast of. Especially when he has to make use of the refined energy of his on such absurd matters. He could have spent those _precious_ hours into achieving the top score in his video games or at the gym, building up his endurance more. But instead, Xeno always finds a way to get a pen on his hands and a book in front of him and, Stanley would always listen eventually.

However, that's how it was intended to be-like. To make use of Xeno's generous behaviour towards their bond and his obsessive-compulsive personality disorder that won't be so affectionate towards this new habit of his. The result of the need to perfect his work and get things done efficiently with no complications, Xeno would not be fine with Stanley not tying his shoes down. His necessity for vengeance towards Xeno was absolutely unmistakable and ** _humoristic_**. He was in the mood to mess around. Xeno would just have to deal with it.

_Well, that was not the complete truth._

_Not-tying-shoelace_ began once with him awakening rather late in the early morning. He remained up considerably overdue to play his current favourite and dismissing the promised responsibility with the school. It was not the first time he was late for school. However, Xeno decided they should walk together to school from now and on to keep track of his sleeping schedule. Thus, why it settled with him incurring the loss of his time and out of bed later than usual. With him being in an absolute hurry in terms of preparing himself physically for high school and forgetting to tie his shoelace. And a very annoyed Xeno. Very.

_It was a genuine accident._

At first, Xeno mocked this sudden misconception. He continued to do so the entire day about his usual carelessness and Stanley would seethe with annoyance while trying to justify himself. It was supposed to end from there. No more. _Just a mistake that should have been resolved at that moment._

But for some reason, _it did not._

It truly sparked Xeno's curiosity when it became a habit of Stanley's. He hated seeing those laces untied, severely. He does not and wishes as well to understand why he keeps them untied? He started to apprehended how critical this situation could get when Stanley almost got injured by tripping over the fountain when they were walking together.

_Part of him wished he fell._

But a part of him also really wanted him to tie it the fuck down. _It irradiated him beyond belief._

Xeno did not like where this was going _(obviously)_. How hard it is not to tie your damn laces? ** _and every single fucking day?_ **That's when he showed complete showed disapproval towards this situation. Caused by Stanley's doings and the natural procrastination that orbits him when he is into a new video game. _At least that was his conclusion in regards to this sudden new habit._

Xeno dropped down to the dusty ground while setting his decently fashioned backpack next to him uncaringly to tie Stanley's shoelace and sighed. The Snyder completely stopped what he was doing in his phone instantly to look down at his best friend holding the laces only to pull them straight and shape them both as a bow to fasten.

''This is not a joke, Stan,'' Xeno spoke softy at first, and the Snyder glared. Xeno sensing Stanley's glare, skillfully tying it down yet caringly with a smirk forming on his face. Only then to remark the absurdity of Stanley's behaviour. The new perk of Stanley's for being slothful and unconcerned about the consequences of forgetting to tie his shoelace. How he could ' _get severely injured'_ from it for being blessed in height as a second perk. _Xeno hates it._ He hates things when they are _unorganized_. He hates things when they do not go _as planned._

He just does not understand why he's also being awfully defensive about this when it is just a damn shoelace. _Must be his need to keep things as organized as possible._

_Yes..._

"Now Stan, we do not want you to get injured, hm? Life's not a video game." Stanley only responded again with a lazy glare towards his best friend. Putting his phone inside of his pocket and then engaging in a battle of eye-contact with Xeno's. His best friend, still smirking like an idiot and standing up from the ground with his backpack perched on his back and looking down at the finely tied shoes. Brushing his pants from the dust caused by the spot he was on previously.

_Xeno is satisfied with his work._

_''Being a housewife quite suits you.''_ is something Stanley would have said as a joke to annoy him in return if he wasn't thinking so deeply about this. Instead, he started biting his lower lip and continued to stare at Xeno, silently.

_"Don't want you to fall inside the game of yours by accident. Who would get you out if that happened? Trust me, I would not be there for assistance."_

_But the concept doesn't sound that bad. Sinking inside his video games seems decently better than going to school and study every day to secure good grades for his 'future'._

One act turned to twice, twice voted to turn into more and Xeno would never stop tying his shoelace and declare his disapproval about it. Stanley, in a stupid way, seemed to enjoy seeing Xeno do something for him for the first time _( in which why he found himself doing it quite often)._ He claimed to himself that this was an act of revenge and continued it upon that context. By untying his laces on purpose before meeting Xeno to walk to school together. No matter how many times Xeno reminds Stanley to be mindful and attentive about this habit, Xeno still never ceases in bending down on his own and tie it for him. A stupid smirk on his face and a series of insults, instead of letting Stanley do it for himself.

Yet, Stanley, _in a stupid way,_ tends to never reply to any of Xeno's remarks as he would always end up staying silent in the process. But certainly, for a brief moment, he genuinely does savours seeing his best friend doing something for him.

He felt... _quite repaid._ However, at the same time, _he feels deeply hurt by this._

Again, that's how it was meant to be at first and should have stayed like, as this became a ritual for both of them. However, another one flourished on its own in the mean-time. Stanley found himself to relish it this time instead, as a private ritual of his. Relishing the concept of his best friend binding his shoelace for him with fondness. Just savouring the genuine, fascinated face of Xeno's when he notices the ribbons unknotting itself. Stanley savours the times when Xeno smiles fondly when he ties the red ribbons of his shoes while reminding him of the reasons why he always has to keep them tied. An act that was supposed to bring pure annoyance to his friend is becoming more than that. He is yet to be sure if that is a good thing or not.

_When was the last time he saw his best friend genuinely smile for something other than science?_

That act oddly induces a remarkable warmth to both of them. But none of them really spoke a word about it. Xeno, however, did notice a dramatic change about his feelings towards Stanley. He always viewed his best friend as someone he can always depend on and trusts him to get things done for him. He never denied his harshness or seriousness towards him. _It is not like Stanley complains._ However, had he ever viewed him in a form where it evoked the feelings of the intimate? No. Not in such a manner and honestly, _he hopes he does not._ Affection is a myth to only an adolescent that demands attentiveness and stable chemistry with their so-called ''compatible partner''. Something he believes and aspires to lack to presume his dream as a scientist and (hopefully) meet the expectations set upon him. What has bothered the most, however, was _himself._ Continuing the deed of tying his friend's shoelaces almost every day with a genuine expression on his pale face. He hates to admit it but he damn enjoys it.

He found comfort in doing this.

Xeno was quite well-known for many things, outside the school and inside. His intelligence and his notable gaze that wouldn't only lean on the living spirit. But would also examine them and get the right clues he wants in so little of time. His ability to get many things done at once and making quick approaches. For some reason, he happens to not perceive the meaning of this one as much as he tried to. How many nights did he stay up on his bed thinking about this whole subject and _Stanley?_ Xeno lost count but continued to tie the laces. _Maybe out of habit now?_ Yeah, that could explain it. But what if it more than that? _What if?_ He doesn't comprehend the reason why he looks so forward to tying it as well.

 _A scientist,_ he calls himself. What a shame. _Couldn't solve a simple dilemma._ He just really hates it when he does not understand something. There has to be a proper explanation. _Damn the existence of hormones..._

To Stanley, he undeniably required the proper flow on his actions, but his interest was surely exhibiting more explicitly. Where he used to look at Xeno with a bored gaze and silently whenever he ties his shoelace for him that he purposely untied. However, lately, he can't help the flowering blush setting on his cheeks whenever Xeno goes down to tie the ribbons. At this point, he would constantly strive to locate anything to look at that doesn't have to do with Xeno when he tries to secure the ribbons together so he does not notice his burning cheeks. Then deny the thought of him liking his smartass of a friend whenever he does what he always does to the laces.

The act of revenge backfriend. So, what if he doesn't tie his shoelace anymore to maintain these new feelings? Those new feelings that are the evidence of what he started to feel about his best friend. Those new feelings that actually made _Xeno_ feeling _something._

It gets worse from here. Surprisingly, Xeno finds it very unusual and quite irritating with the idea of Stanley uniting his own shoelace without the need of his help. Even as someone else in Stanley's group of friends (who he never cared to know about) doing it for him. To say the least, he wasn't fond of Stanley being independent (especially when it comes to him). Not fond to anyone's attending to Stanley's negligence when it comes to not fastening the ribbons of his shoes.

Xeno prefers Stanley's shoelace to be fastened into a delicate bow always. If not, _he's the only one who can fasten it into one._

Therefore, why a sudden rule was formed between those two or more particular, compelled by Xeno to him. That concluded with an annoyed and a very confused Stanley. But has also made Xeno even more frustrated than what he already was. He did notice that it is not occurring as often as it did at the beginning. But whenever it does, Xeno has the habit now to instantly go down and tie it. He doesn't understand his very amateur actions . Mainly his inexplicable and very unexpected behaviour towards this matter. Xeno might be exaggerating, but he always found science to be his main and only objective in life. But this ridiculous habit of Stanley's ~~(he wishes that it will remain)~~ has made the nucleus of his existence more of a human than he ever felt.

_For once, it kindled something._

But it is just a shoelace which what makes it more confusing. He so badly wants to do a research process on this _. But he does not want to seem irrelevant and extra as hell to Stanley._

Why this is happening unexpectedly to both of them? just the mere thought of Xeno being so ridiculously possessive towards his shoelace is absurd to Stanley. When he finally fastens the ribbons of his shoes with a visible smirk that makes Stanley's soul undeniably fill with sudden satisfactory warmth then a miniature smile forms on his face... Quite comparable to the way when he purchases a new video game that he's eager to ravage his sleep schedule for. Now all Stanley yearns for is his shoelaces to not unknot itself near Xeno so he would avoid experiencing this glorious feeling he's now addicted to.

So _literally,_ what's the meaning of this now to him and to Xeno? _And why doesn't sound more than a shoelace to both of them?_

Contented taciturnity took its spot amidst them in this early morning. Sweetly as ever than the exhalation of the wind that's beautifully tousling their hairs. Walking together calmly with the onyx-eyed student humming some random tunes and reading his notes as Stanley follows his best friend from behind to approach their terminating destination. Eyes first set on the back of his friend that was blending nicely with the striking brilliant of hot reds and oranges. Then to have an individual eye-contact at the tie that is starting to unknot itself with every step they take and that didn't go unnoticed by the humming silver-haired.

With every step they necessitate, every fowl blasted their dainty airfoils while vocalizing their irritating themes. Bothering Stanley more than usual. He always envisioned their tunes would institute harmony and richness to the world. But they were boisterous this time, more disordered.

He then rushed to be next to his best friend while still looking at their feet that are momentarily obeying the stoned-titles. He mainly stared at the tie becoming fully exposed by now. With an irked look forming on Stanley's face, he relocated his spheres to Xeno's face. Who's contemplating intensely to his untied shoelace with his famous smirk forming on his features.

He shunned every single of it.

They were walking remarkably slow, their steps weren't rapid, but dull enough to be termed unusual, and with **_purpose._** They then stared at each other profoundly as they settled in their tracks. Both knowing what to be expected. The humming continued. Stanley is looking down at his best friend who is tying shoelace and shaking his head slightly with a smile so apparent on his refined face.

And Stanley noticed every of it.

He learned before, to be thankful for what you own by cause of others, of not owning what you currently possess. Except for him, it is a reminder that your life is no uncertainty _perfect._ Stanley is not thankful for this current situation. He is not thankful for having a best friend that ties his damn laces whenever it unfastens.

_Stanley was utterly captivated by his best friend._

Captivated with utter distress.

He always thought of himself to be the more romantic one in any relationship (if it ever occurs). His friends will jokingly bring up about how close he is to Xeno. He would deny their assumptions that they are mere best friends and no more. But he will be lying if he said he did not thought of it once. What if? _What if indeed._ Him and Xeno becoming more than friends? Will it work? _Will they both make it work?_ Stanley is scared. He has many reasons to. He cares deeply about Xeno. He honestly can't imagine a life without his childhood best friend. Yet, here is Xeno. ~~Doing the job of tying their souls together. Something he couldn't do.~~ _Too afraid to do. Too unworthy to initiate. He will ruin this. He has to ruin this._

 _Oh,_ how authentic and meaningful Xeno's smiles are when it's devoted to only him. Seeing his best friend sincerely smile for _something_ other than science is honestly a pure delight to his heart. He would kill to have this expression on his face every damn day, especially since he is the source of it. Xeno's reliable, and passionate expression when he has his full attention on him. That day. _The day_ when Stanley turned off the game in the middle of a boss battle to listen to his best friend, complaining about a failed experiment because of his assistance. When Stanley noticed that he started to research scientific topics to read about so he could relate to the things Xeno says and hopefully extend the conversation. Stanley Snyder can't stop thinking about his best friend. The sweetness of Xeno's tune, always affirming his beliefs. His voice was the kind that could never mutter devotion to Stanley. But it is the same damn voice that has radiated bliss to his tedious of a soul.

_Stanley Snyder is scared. This is too good for him. He can't do this._

Xeno stood up, satisfied with his work then to look at this smiling best friend. A smile that anyone would imply so authentically alluring and splendid with just the right amount of timidity to make anyone fascinated by it. But to Xeno? in reality, it did not quite reach his orbs and his cheeks were not so compromising to persuade him that this was, in fact, a genuine one.

He has seen it countless of times, enough for him to be able to declare the difference between the palpable one and the fabricated one. All thanks to the adults who mastered the art of being utterly fake to pressure him more into performing well in labs. Even when he was a naive and a bewildered kid, he never questioned it before. Even when he had witnessed their vivid features curved into a loathing one every-time he fails to meet their desires, he never questioned it before.

_But he will question this one. He noticed something he never thought he would._

**_Red._ **

''Stan. Don't overthink this negatively. Please'' He begged instantly. But _for a reason now_. Xeno has a feeling about what his friend is currently thinking about and he hopes he would stop blaming himself over _everything_ that has to do with him. It is no one's fault, honestly. It just life decided Xeno's is the perfect candidate to fuck over. There is nothing both of them can do. Only to accept the harsh reality and move on. But right now, in this current event, it did not go unnoticed by the scientist. He finally realized what he have been doing for both them. He also realized what was Stanley doing for both of them. It took him many years to figure it out but it only became visible now for few seconds. Stanley has thinned their red strings of fate. It became so invisible. _It finally makes sense why none of them noticed it._

_He was never familiar to such topic since it was only a popular myth. Nothing more. But he can't believe it just occurred so instantly now._

Blinking his eyes rapidly to realize what his friend was implying, he heavily blushed. His face is unbelievably heated with the glimpse of rose saturated on his very cheeks and ears by now. With Xeno stepping to him, Stanley remarked how close the silver-haired to him now (which did not aid in decreasing his embarrassment). The feeling of warmth of Xeno's body radiating from him is steadily calming his heartbeat as Xeno started to palm his red cheeks.

If Stanley won't do something, then it is his time to step up. For both of them.

_To think the reason why he was feeling sincere happiness is right in front of him the entire time.._

''Look at me.'' Stanley did. Lips tight shut. The area is swelled with more silence but only the sound of their beating hearts and heavy breathing. Xeno has never been this intimate with his friend or anyone else. However, he couldn't help and chuckle at how flustered his friend became because of him. It didn't go unrecognised by him, especially since he's going through the same thing as Stanley now.

Times when Xeno truly wanted to succumb of losing his only remains within his future of being a perfection of a scientist. Got so devastated and disregarded what's so significant in his life and nearly surrendered to a remorseless uninhabited of what is meant for him. However, now looking straightly at the silver-eyed, he grasped what those optics are really proficient of. He sees the man who is willing to sacrifice something so equally meaningful for him so he wouldn't feel completely isolated. He sees the admiration that rages solely to him, a comforting place to attain to when the stiff breeze swells and ready to overconsume him. Giving him, the apt amount of passion and brilliance to his destroyed self that has no sincerity towards science.

_He will keep this to himself only._

''Stan...'' He spoke again, as their bodies now making a contact. ''I won't stop blushing if you don't stop yours first.'' Then he kissed him.

Soft, doubtful, quite confusing yet so alluring and _elegant._ Lips fitting like a perfect two puzzle pieces. Subconsciously, Stanley held him tighter to his body to deepen the kiss that was initiated by the scientist. Xeno relaxed, as his right hand work slowly to rest Stanley's shoulder. While the other works on caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingle together from this passionate kiss. It felt so right and _so good_... Xeno never believed the day will where he will be.. doing this. But their lips are syncing flawlessly and fervently. His thin body fitting elegantly on Stanley's muscular one, as they both felt the beating of their hearts against their chests. Hands drifting instantly on his boned hips to pull him possibly even closer to him with no space in between them. _More._ Stanley wanted _more. They both wanted more of this moment._

What does that mean by now? _How do they feel towards each other?_ Their passions are so diverse from each other, he wonders if they will ever meet again. Stanley will have to be gone for many years for soldiery training and Xeno will be too occupied in his future as a successful scientist to have room in his life to establish a relationship with him. Will they still think of each other once they drift? Will Xeno still remember him? Or maybe he should be speaking for himself. _Will he still remember him after he goes to the Armed forces?_ Stanley can't stop overthinking this. Can't stop thinking of their future. But he wants more...

But the world was completely disappearing around them due to this intimate connection. With the include of all of their worries about their relationship and their future. Xeno relished the smooth lips of his best friend and the quickening of his breath that rivalled his own. Heat travelling through his body from this very intimate kiss, numbing every part of neurons. He pulled apart to take shallow breaths only to have Stanley locking their lips again.

This kept on going for quite a while as Xeno broke the kiss again to voice out his thought. ''Do you want to skip first class?'' He spoke with a tiny smile on his face assigned to Stanley's pink one, holding his heated cheeks. Nothing makes sense to Stanley. Who is this man? Kissing him _then_ requesting to skip classes? They stared at each other's eyes deeply. Stanley slightly nodded with a sigh leaving his lips to calm his beating heart. Then Xeno smiled widely and fondly, as he held his hands and lead Stanley somewhere further away from school.

_Xeno can't speak a word about what he witnessed to his best friend. He cannot tell him that they are soulmates._

**.**

Stanley Snyder came the next day wearing new shoes that don't have shoelace on them. Xeno noticed. He showed how thankful he is for not having to tie his laces anymore. He also did not question the sudden change. But none of them brought what has occurred yesterday. None of them will. There is no reason to.

However, in reality, it just...

Stanley Snyder can't think he can go through another day ~~where their crimson threads of fate will unknot itself~~ knowing that they both might forget about each other. Changing his shoes was simply an indication of stopping the source of them having feelings towards each other.

**_But he did not know that Xeno would always be there to tie it together, even when they are far away._ **

> _Can you see this?_
> 
> _Can you speak this?_
> 
> Our language of love we conversed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was clear... just to summarize, stanley never forgave himself for not doing anything to stop xeno from losing his passion towards science. the guilt was too great, it completely made their ropes of fate invisible. but because xeno was feeling happiness for knotting his shoelace (which is an indication that he was tying their fate), he felt many emotions at once. he also felt unworthy to feel like that towards xeno which is why he came the next day wearing regular shoes with no laces. xeno decided he would never tell him that they are soulmates either.


End file.
